


whale fall

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 非cp向，死侍求死成功的故事





	whale fall

刺痛的寒冷割裂了他的骨头。他蜷缩着，浑身发抖，求生的本能拉扯着他的四肢移动。他赤身裸体地从无数具尸体里站起来，跌跌撞撞地走路，像学步的婴儿。

“失败的实验品。”回响的声音划伤他的耳朵。

他们把失败者冲进满是血水和碎肉块的管道。他就像抽水马桶里的排泄物。他在黑暗中下滑，一个漫长的滑梯底端连接着冰天雪地的世界。

他的腿被冻得太疼了，僵硬得走不动路，沾满血污的双脚旁逐渐晕染出更多融化的红色雪水。一个凹陷扭曲的洞在冰面上聚拢，他坠了下去，气泡从嘴边漏出，一串透明的圆球飞速地升向天空。

他掉在一条商业街上，所有人都在跑，他们四散着大声尖叫，不知道该选择哪个方向才能顺利逃脱。他迷茫地移动了一步，才发现自己的腿浸在水中。街道被淹没了。他抬起头，黑蓝色的巨大浪头从一百层楼的高度向人们拍来，海水的动作很慢，像悠然游动的鲸。他逆着人流往前走，张开双臂迎接它。

韦德复活时发现自己躺在一块近水地，这就能解释他刚才的梦了。胃里鼓胀得厉害，他锤了锤自己，观赏他制造的小型喷泉，灌进去的水被他的血液染成了淡淡的橘红色，他动着脑袋让水迹在空中呈弧形喷射，他错觉看到了一道迷你彩虹，小马从上方飞过。

他这次没有悬赏自己死，他换了一种方式——更积极的，有益于社会的。无需雇佣，他无条件为受过伤的人们手刃加害人，接受来信，电话，面谈等多种渠道。当然也有人愚蠢地试着骗他，韦德很容易就看出来，上周，他一次把骗人的家伙揍歪了鼻子，一次打掉了对方的一颗牙齿。这些想捡便宜指使他杀人的白痴能不能少来一点？

也不是所有人都清楚罪犯的长相，姓名以及住址。在这种情况下，韦德会花一段时间去调查具体信息，亲自带枪上门拜访。法律无法杀死他们，但死侍会的。这些天里，他记下了很多人的名字。

夏莉，她是个刚上高中的女孩，她被残忍地强暴了，这完全毁掉了她的生活。他没有见过她，他们只通了电话，起因是她写了一封信。最后她说，死侍先生，我希望他去死，真对不起，我不是那么善良的女孩。韦德先用武士刀削去了他的下体，他踹着滚落在地的血淋淋的小球就好像它们是两颗弹珠。他对他说，夏莉希望你去死，我希望你在地狱被无止境地性虐。然后他砍下了他的脑袋。

卡尔有个严重家暴的父亲，他在信里说，救救我和妈妈，死侍先生。于是他把垃圾父亲揍成一坨屎，他的鼻血跟他断掉的牙齿一起飞溅出去。小男孩没有要求他杀人，于是他只是将这个男人从他们的家里拖出去。他留了一笔钱，说，你们自由了，卡尔，我保证他不会再来烦你们了。

班的朋友安德鲁被殴打致死，艾德的姐姐在别人的强迫下染了毒瘾，尤金被人推下楼，终身残废，里格夫妇的女儿在绑架案中死去……这个腐烂的世界上有那么多不公平的事在发生。

他把每件事都仔细地记录在本子里，每一个人名后都会有简单的批注。他曾杀死伤过自己的人，并将那个梦魇般困住他折磨他的地方炸上天，但他并没有好过一点，伤痛已经永久地埋下了。他能明白这些感受，他也知道自己帮助的人们可能并不会因此好转，但至少他们会安心，伤害自己或亲人和朋友的犯罪者已不存在于这个世界——也许这一点能让他们紧绷的精神得到暂时的休憩。 

有时他看到的世界是黑白的，只有溅出来的血液是鲜艳的红。韦德觉得自己的脑子又要开始坏了，他使劲地拍着它，耳边回荡起游戏结束的提示音。活着没有一件好事发生。他远离他的朋友，他爱过的人，不想因为自己而间接带给他们任何伤害。爱是温暖的，美好的，纯净又不可触摸的东西。他也曾期待过，渴求爱与被爱，他真的努力了，可是他从来也没有得到任何一个好的结果。他为什么要害怕孤独？现在看来孤独才是最好的。自愈因子会洗脱他体内所有的病毒，治疗他的伤口，但有些创痕是无法愈合的。

我又搞砸了。对不起。  
我不是坏人，我只是……被误解了！  
这不是我的错。不是我做的。

它们永远地存在着，隐隐作痛，在噩梦降临时像一场黑色的暴雨将他溺毙。

他做这些上门揍坏蛋的活不是为了道谢和酬劳，他只是想自己心里稍微舒服些。当人渣们死在他刀下时，他会觉得这世界变得干净了一点。

韦德有一回阻止了一个将要跳楼的女孩，她叫丹妮尔。他带她去看音乐剧，和她一起揍坏蛋，偷摩托车，他们好好地玩了一场……但这不足以帮助她。他做不到更多了，他不是那个能帮她的人，所以他送她去了也许能救她的地方。这是一件很难的事，比他现在在做的还要更难。

他很庆幸自己能用更直接的方式达成受害者们的愿望，即使很多时候他甚至没有得到一句谢谢。他不在乎。这些可怜人已经遭受得够多了。

玩笑和俏皮话不断地从他嘴里冒出来，他的防御机制一旦被触发就无法停止，他笑着说很多很多的话，把他的敌人都烦得想自杀，其实真正在自杀的是他。他一下一下地捅进自己的心脏，倒在他大脑制造的小树林空间，色彩斑斓的鸟儿都围在他身边飞来飞去，用尖尖的嘴扯着他的衣服，它们拉他起来，争先恐后地警告他，快起来，死侍先生，拿好你的枪。

胸口喷溅的血长成一朵朵塑料小花，接着是带刺的茎，正好卡进他的脏器土壤。

能不能就让我在这里安静地死一会儿，拜托？

他被敌人干掉了，因为走神。这种次数变多了起来。他醒来后用胶带绑好自己被炸掉的小腿，他得在残肢长出苍蝇之前呼唤它重新回归大部队，自愈因子快起效，快快快。

“腿，感觉好些了吗？咱们得赶快追上去补一枪！振作点，今天还有好多人要揍。”他接了太多单子，在连续的调查和奔波下他好几天没睡过觉了，极端的烦躁和焦虑过后是垂死的平静。他每天都像在梦游，踩在绵软的彩色明胶上，出现幻觉的时间变多了，他又开始跟自己讲话。

他已经联系好了科尔曼博士，他保证会用那台又酷又闪亮的新机器把他在一瞬间分解为无数个小分子，然后发射到宇宙中，变成太空垃圾的一部分。博士应该为他这样的科学献身者感到骄傲。

在被射进太空之前，他觉得自己可以跟小模见个面——还是算啦，他懒得去，他最近都在干什么呢？然后他想把囤在屋里的武器一半寄给鼹鼠，一半寄给鲍勃——嗯……上次跟鲍勃通电话的时候，他还想着加入他的危险小队，其实他是个挺可爱的家伙。阿内现在在哪个时空拯救世界呢？他回来找老朋友韦德时发现他不见了会不会有点失落？还有蜘蛛侠，他们上回一起玩的时候真的很开心……其实他有许多朋友，他很感谢他们，也喜欢和他们待在一起，但这并不能阻止他想把自己碾成粉末的冲动，这两者是并行的，不矛盾。

如果这次他死得掉的话，他会去什么样的死后世界？他会见到罗根吗？假设有一个全是会自愈的家伙待着的房间，哈哈，那可能会很讨厌吧？他挺想他的。他还记得自己和队长一起烧光了他的所有遗物，这已经过去很久了。如果能再次见到他，他一定要好好地烦这个臭狼狼。

“博士，你的机器最好管用，如果我做了那么多准备，它却没能将我杀死的话——”韦德给枪拉开保险，抵在中年男人的额头上威胁他，“我会一直待在这儿监督你的工作，你必须把我蒸发得渣都不剩。”

枪，眼镜，白大褂。周围的场景歪曲变换着，灯光扑进了他的眼眶一阵阵地刺痛他。韦德不太习惯这种由物体触发的幻觉。他和心理医生的那段回忆突然被塞进了脑子里。他曾寄希望于他，他问，你能治好我的脑子，真的？医生安抚着他，让他坐下来，最好卸除身上所有的武器。他去了几次，后来发现医生的助手一直在暗处用枪瞄准他，一旦他有什么过激的行为，他就会射杀他。他伤心了。虽然他死不了，发现这件事还是让他伤心了，他后来就不再去了。

韦德收起了枪。他的走神令他错过博士对他说的话。他看起来是一名和蔼严谨的科研者，他的眼中没有对死侍的恐惧，他平静地邀请他躺进透明舱。

“可能会很疼。”他说。

“疼痛是我的好伙伴。”韦德冲他笑了笑。

博士也笑了，他盖下隔离罩，声音也一并消失了，韦德觉得很满足，瞧，他被安放进了价值不菲的高级棺材里。

准备好了吗？他看到博士的嘴型在这么说。

“就位，长官！请即刻开始！”韦德大喊着敬礼，声音触到屏障回弹进他的耳朵，他差点聋了。他在心里比出一个中指，我要去死啦，操蛋世界！谢谢你让我存在过，但也别再叫我回来了，我不值得你，你也不值得我。

再见，威尔逊先生。博士启动了仪器。男人的肉体在几秒之内被撕扯成均匀的，肉眼不可见的微粒，他按照约定好的那样立即把它们分成几部分朝指定的坐标发射。在这个过程中，那些自愈因子也许会挣扎着试图黏连住小颗粒们，但绝没有可能在短时间内再生。

那个男人找到自己时看起来好好的，至少不像个一心求死的人。他幽默多话，神经质，思维跳跃，就像人们描述的那样。他打断科尔曼的话摇着头说，“不不，博士，你没明白我的意思，我不是想隔绝自己，所以别再说什么待在一个橡胶做的安全屋之类的屁话。我知道我的自愈因子给了你很大挑战，我也试过很多方式都失败了……相信我，你刚才提出的方法都是我试过的。” 

科尔曼耐心地告诉他自己的机器不是用来把人体撕成粉末的，这不是它的用途。

死侍闭嘴了几秒钟，看得出他在跟他较劲。最后他说，如果你做不到毁掉我的身体，那有没有什么别的途径能让‘我’死掉？韦德威尔逊嘭地消失！嘭呼——我想自己的意识完全粉碎，不再存在。

他是那么惊讶。威尔逊先生鲜活的表象之下埋藏着如此彻底的自毁倾向，他的内心已经死去很久了，空无一物，没有渴望的事，也很难再获得新的快乐和求生的动力。

他答应了他，并承诺自己会尽力的。改进和测试机器的功能花了他两年，在这两年里他注意到死侍散播自己无偿惩治犯罪者的消息。他的疯狂行径很快引起警方的注意，许多州都在通缉他，但他从未停止自己的行动。他甚至开始想，死侍已经多活了两年，如果他再拖延几年，他是不是就能继续活下去？

这个问题是没有意义的，他不该干涉他的决定。科尔曼不是死侍，他不会知道他曾做过多少努力，也从未经历过他所遭遇的苦难，他无权要求他坚强地活下去。

他只希望他能帮助他找到平静与安宁。

科尔曼当晚做了一个梦，死侍的一部分变成了宇宙尘埃，反射着星体的光，它们分散在真空环境里自由地飘飘荡荡。另一部分被吸进了黑洞，光包裹着他跨越事件视界，坠入扭曲的空间里。动作进行的速度很慢很慢，他像是正透过三棱镜观察着这奇妙的一切。白色的光线被拽入深邃的星际旋涡，最后一部分的他也滑进了发亮的瀑布，像一只悠然摆尾的鲸鱼。

FIN


End file.
